Naoki Asakura Anime Awards
by Naoki-san1
Summary: te imaginas que existiera una entraga de premios a los anime con categorias y toda la cosa?, jajajaja, lean.... esta muy divertido
1. Chapter 1

**Naoki Space anime Awards**

JEJEJEJE, HOLA! Y BIENVENIDOS A LA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS PARA LOS ANIMES EN DIFERENTES CATEGORIAS, CON MUCHOS INVITADOS Y ARTISTAS, CLARO QUE SI!!!!!!, PUES BIEN, YO SOY LA ANFITRIONA DE ESTOS PREMIOS, SOY NAOKI ASAKURA Y SERA UN VERDADERO PLACER ESTAR A CARGO EL DIA DE HOY, PUES BIEN, PRIMERO LES VOY A DECIR LAS DIFERENTES CATEGORIAS QUE HAY EN ESTA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS ESTAS SON:

EL MEJOR TEMA MUSICAL

EL MEJOR VESTUARIO

LOS MEJORES ESCENARIOS

LOS MEJORES DIALOGOS

LA PELEA MAS IMPACTANTE

LOS MEJORES EFECTOS ¿?

LA MEJOR HISTORIA

LA MEJOR ACTRIZ

EL MEJOR ACTOR

EL MEJOR BESO

EL MAS GRACIOSO

EL MEJOR VILLANO

LA MEJOR VILLANA

LA MEJOR PAREJA

LAS MEJORES ARMAS

EL MAS GUAPO

LA MAS GUAPA

LA MAS LARGA

LA MAS CORTA

LA MAS SANGRIENTA

LA MAS INFANTIL

LOS MEJORES DIBULOS

POR DURAR TANTO EN LA TV

LA SERIE MAS INFANTIL Y TIERNA

YPARA LOS ANIMES NO TAN BUENO TENEMOS:

EL PEOR ANIME

EL PEOR ACTOR

LA PEOR ACTRIZ

EL PEOR VILLANO

LA PEOR VILLANA

EL PEOR VESTUARIO

LOS PEORES DIBUJOS

LA PEOR HISTORIA

POR NO DURAR NADA EN LA TV

MUY BIEN AQUI ESTAN NUESTROS PRIMEROS INVITADOS, ELLA ES UNA CHICA RUBIA QUE DEMUESTRA QUE NO TODAS LAS RUBIAS SON TONTAS Y EL ES UN CHICO QUE DEMUESTRA QUE NO TODOS LOS CHICOS SON ALTOS...AQUI CON USTEDES ESTAN...WINRY Y EDWARD ELRIC, DE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (SE OYEN APLAUSOS Y GRITOS -AHHH EDWARD TE AMO-)

EDWARD- AH GRACIAS GRACIAS

NAOKI-HOLA QUE BUENO QUE ESTAN AQUI

EDWARD-UN POCO MAS Y ME IBA --

NAOKI- PERO PORQUE? ññ

EDWARD- NO TODOS LOS CHICOS SON ALTOS????????????????????'

NAOKI- OH, JEJEJEJEJE, ESTE...SABES YO YA ME TENGO QUE IR, EMM, AHI LOS DEJO (ME VOY CORRIENDO)-

WINRY- (USANDO UN VESTIDO NEGRO CORTO) BUENO ED, VE EL LADO POSITIVO-

ED-CUAL?

WIN- BUENO, SIEMPRE PUEDES ENTRAR A DONDE QUIERAS SIN SER VISTO-

ED- ...SI CLARO RRRRRRRR-

WIN- Y NO TE ES DIFICIL ENCONTAR PANTALONES PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE LE HACES DOS DOBLECES A TODOS-

ED- ...WIN-

WIN- Y ADEMAS CUANDO VAS AL CINE TE COBRAN COMO SI FUERAS UN NIÑO-

ED- WINRY...-

WIN- PUEDES METERTE EN CUALQUIER LADO Y...-

ED- WINRY!!!!!!!-

WIN-EH?-

ED- QUE TE PARECE SI MEJOR PRESENTAMOS YA A LOS NOMINADOS DE ESTA CATEGORIA-

WIN-ESTA BIEN, ESTA CATEGORIA ES PARA LA MEJOR PELEA DE ANIME Y LOS NOMINADOS SON...

ED- PRIMERO ESTA KENSHIN HIMURA Y MAKOTO SHISHIO DE RUROUNI KENSHIN-

WIN- NUESTROS SEGUNDOS NOMINADOS SON ASUKA Y LOS ANGELES EN LA PELICULA DE EVANGELION-

ED- Y NUESTROS TERCEROS NOMINADOS SON...OH EDWARD ELRIC Y ROY MUSTANG DE UNO DE LOS MEJORES ANIMES PORSUPUESTO, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST-

WIN- NO PODRIA ESTAR MAS DE ACUERDO, Y LOS GANADORES SON...

(SE ACERCA NINA CON UN SOBRE)

ED-GRACIAS NINA-

NINA-DE NADA HERMANO MAYOR Y NOVIA DE EL HERMANO MAYOR-

WIN- QUE???? º///º

ED- -///-, SI BUENO, LOS GANADORES SON... KENSHIN HIMURA Y MAKOTO SHISHIO DE RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!!!-

EL PUBLICO GRITA Y APLAUDE, MIENTRAS SE PARA UN KENSHIN AL LADO DE KAORU Y MAKOTO UN LUGAR A TRAS, AMBOS PASAN AL FRENTE-

WIN-FELICIDADES!

KENSHIN º///º- AH GRACIAS WIN-DONO-

MAKOTO-MUCHAS GRACIAS JOVENCITA (LE CIERRA UN OJO)

ED- /// RRRRRRRRRRR

MAKOTO-QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A KENSHIN POR SER TAN BUENO EN EL HI.TEN MITSURUGI, Y A MIS SUBDITOS, Y AL CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME QUE NOS AYUDO MUCHO, TAMBIEN A MI ENTRENADOR Y A MI QUERIDA ESPOSA-

KENSHIN-AH, YO QUIERO AGRADECER A KAORU Y A KENJI Y A YAHIKO Y A MEGUMI Y A SANOSUKE Y A AOSHI Y A...(3 HRS DESPUES) Y ESO ES TODO

TODOS ESTAN DORMIDOS Y SE OYE UN GRILLO

KENSHIN-EJEM...

KENSHIN--EJEM EJEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NAOKI-AH, SIIIIII...MUCHAS GRACIAS A NUESTROS PRIMEROS GANADORES DE UN NAOKI, POR LA MEJOR PELEA, DEMOSLES UN APLAUSO

SE VAN DESPERTANDO Y EMPIEZAN A APLAUDIR SIN SABER PORQUE-

NAOKI-BUENO, NUESTROS SIGUIENTES PRESENTADORES SON DOS CHICOS MUY GRACIOSOS, SIEMPRE HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS, UNO DE ELLOS TIENES EL PELO PICUDO...OH ESPEREN, EL OTRO TAMBIEN, JE, BUENO, UNO DE ELLOS UTILIZA EL JAGAN PARA HACER A SUS ENEMIGOS SUFRIRI TERRIBLES PESADILLAS Y EL OTRO SE HACE LLAMAR EL EMPERADOR DEL TRUENO, DENLE UN APLAUSO A BAN MIDOU Y A GINGI AMANO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(APLAUSOS Y GRITOS...)

NO APARECEN

NAOKI-EMMMMM...EJEM...UNA VEZ MAS, UN APLAUSO A LOS GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO SALEN

NAOKI- SI, DIJE, LOS GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

SUENA UN TELEFONO

NAOKI. AHORA QUE?, BUENO?

BAN-NAOKI

NAOKI-EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN?, YA LES TOCA PRESENTAR LA SIGUIENTE CATEGORIA-

BAN-LO SIENTO ESQUE, SE HAN LLEVADO NUESTRO AUTO-

NAOKI- SE LO ROBARON?

BAN-EMMM, NO PRECISAMENTE-

NAOKI- TENIAN QUE SER-

BAN-NO TE PREOCUPES, VAMOS CORRIENDO PARA ALLA-

NAOKI-OIGAN ESTO NO SE PUEDE ATRASAR LOS PONDRE EN OTRA CATEGORIA-

BAN-QUE?-

NAOKI-LO SIENTO CHICOS SALDRAN DESPUES-

BAN-YA VEZ GINGI, TODO POR TU CULPA-

GINGI- PERO BAN, TU IBAS CONDUCIENDO-

BAN-PERO TU NO ME AVISASTE QUE HABIA UN POLICIA AHI-

GINGI- PUES PENSE QUE TU YA LO HABIAS VISTO-

BAN- TODO POR TARDARTE TANTO VISTIENDOTE-

GINGI- PERO SI TU FUISTE EL QUE...

BAN- CALLATE

NAOKI CUELGA

NAOKI- JEJEJEJEJ, QUE CHICOS ññ, BIEN ESTE...COMO DECIA NUESTROS PRESENTADORES HAN TENIDO UN PEQUEÑO RETRASO, JE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN AQUI TENEMOS A OTROS DE NUESTROS INVITADOS, SON DOS CHICAS MUY TIERNAS, UNA DE ELLAS ES UN ANGEL, AUNQUE MEDIO ATOLONDRADO Y LA OTRA ES UN DEMONIO ANGELICAL, UN APLAUSO A MISHA Y A SHIA!!!!!!!!!!!! (APLAUSOS, MUCHOS APLAUSOS)

MISHA- HOLA-SU, SHIA Y MISHA ESTAN MUY CONTENTAS-SU

SHIA- HOLA A TODOS NOSOTRAS LES PRESENTAREMOS A LOS NOMINADOS DE LA CATEGORIA DE EL ANIME MAS TIERNO-

MISHA- EL MAS TIERNO-SU, Y ESTOS SON LOS NOMINADOS-SU...

SHIA- PRIMERO ESTA SAKURA CARD CAPTORS

MISHA- TAMBIEN ESTA DIGI CHARAT NYO-SU, NUESTROS PRIMOS-SU JIJIJIJIJI-

SHIA- Y FINALMENTE ESTA...AH, MIRA MISHA-

MISHA-MISHA MUY CONTENTA-SU, PITA.TEN-SU, PITA-TEN-SU!!!!!

SHIA- Y EL ANIME GANADOR ES...

(VA KOTARO CON UN SOBRE)

MISHA-AHHHHH, KOTARO-SAN-SU (SE AVIENTA A EL)

KOBOSHI-(DESDE SU ASIENTO, SE PARA) MISHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, DEJALO EN PAZ!!!!, NO TE LE ACERQUES TANTO-

MISHA-LO SIENTO-SU-

SHIA AGARRA EL SOBRE-

SHIA-OHH, EL GANADOR ES PITA-TEN-

APLAUSOS Y GRITOS

PASAN KOBOSHI Y AYANOKOJI

SHIA- MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER VOTADO POR NOSOTRAS, ESTAMOS MUY AGRADECIDOS-

KOTARO-BUENO, YO..PUES GRACIAS-

KOBOSHI-QUIERO DECIRLES QUE YO LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y GRACIAS A MI GANAMOS-

TEN-(LA AVIENTA) BUENO YO QUIERO AGRADECER A...

KOBOSHI- OYE!, PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

TEN- ERA NECESARIO ENANA

VOZ-COMQUE SI, ACEPTANDO UN PREMIO SIN AVISARME

TEN-OYERON ESO?

DEL TECHO SALE MITARAI QUE IBA A DARLE UNA PATADA A TEN-

TEN-AH ERES TU, COMO DECIA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS EXTRAS, A SHIA-SAN, A MISHA-SAN, Y A KOTARO-

MITARAI- QUE??, NO TE OLVIDAS DE ALGUIEN?

TEN-AH CLARO, LO SIENTO MUCHO-

MITARAI- CLARO NO TE PODIAS OLVIDAR DE M...

TEN- GRACIAS A KAORU Y A NYA-

MITARAI (SIN COLOR)- NOOO, A ELLA NOOOOO-

MISHA- MISHA AGRADECE-SU, MISHA ESTA AGRADECIENDO-SU-

KOTARO-MISHA MEJOR YA VAMONOS

MISHA-PERO MISHA NO AGRADECIO-SU-

KOTARO-SI, CLARO QUE SI (SE LA LLEVA, SHIA SE VA JUNTO CON TEN Y A MITARAI LO BARRE EL INTENDENTE, AH Y KOBOSHI VA DETRAS DE SHIA Y TEN)

NAOKI- JEJE nnU , BUENO, AHORA SI ESTAN CON NOSOTROS BAN MIDOU Y GINGI AMANO!!!!

APLAUSOS Y GRITOS Y UN TE AMO EMPERADOR DEL TRUENO!!!

ENTRAN BAN Y GINGI SUDANDILLO Y CON LAS CAMIDAD TODAS MOJADAS

GINGI-LLEGAMOS-

BAN-TE DIJE..QUE...SI...LLEGARIAMOS (DIJO TOMANDO AIRE ENTRE CADA PALABRA)

GINGI- AY TENGO DOLOR DE CABALLO-

BAN- TE DIJE QUE NO LLEVARAS A ESE NIÑO EN TU ESPALDA-

NAOKI- EMMM, CHICOS --...

DE REPENTE BAN Y GINGI SE REPUSIERON EN 1 SEGUNDO Y CAMINABAN COMO SI NADA, INCLUSO TA NO ESTABAN SUDADOS

BAN-HOLA A TODOS, COMO ESTAN?-

GINGI- NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS GET BACKERS-

BAN- Y LES VAMOS A PRESENTAR AL MEJOR VESTUARIO Y ENTRE LOS NOMINADOS ESTAN:

GINGI- SAKURA CARD CAPTOR

BAN-HACK SIGN

GINGI- Y POR ULTIMO PITA-TEN

BAN-Y NUESTRO GANADOR ES ...

GINGI-SAKURA CARD CAPTOR

TODOS APLAUDEN Y VITOREAN A SAKURA QUIEN SE ESTABA PARANDO JUNTO CON TOMOYO-

SAKURA- MUCHAS GRACIAS, TODO ESTO SE LO DEBO A MI AMIGA TOMOYO QUIEN SABE MUCHO ACERCA DE LA CONFECCION DE LA ROPA-

TOMOYO. AY SAKURA, PERO SI TU TE VEZ TAN LINDA CON ESA ROPA, NO ME QUEDA OPCION MAS QUE CONFECCIONARTE TODA LA QUE PUEDA (DIJO CON OJOS DE ESTRELLA MIENTRAS AGARRABA SU CAMARA)

BAN- ESO ES UN POCO ATERRADOR-

GINGI- UN POCO?-

TOMOYO LOS ESCUCHA Y VOLTEA SU CABEZA TIPO EL EXORCISTA HACIA DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS-

BAN-AHH, ESTA POSEIDA!-

GINGI- OH NO, QUE HAREMOS?-

TOMOYO VUELVE A GIRAR LA CABEZA Y CONTINUA- BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A SAKURA POR SER MI MODELO-

SAKURA- DE NADA nn

SE VAN LAS DOS, BAN Y GINGI ESTAN AHI TODOS ABRAZADILLOS MIRANDOLAS IRSE

BAN-UY QUE SUSTO

GINGI- SI, ERA IGUAL QUE AKABANE ( SE VOLTEA AL OTRO LADO Y AHI ESTABA AKABANE)

AHHHHHHH!!!!! AKABANE!!!!!!!!!

BAN- LO INVOCASTE!-

BIEN HASTA AQUI LLEGA LA PRIMERA PARTE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE NAOKI SPACE ANIME AWARDS VEREMOS LOS GANADORES DE LAS CATEGORIAS DEL ANIME MAS GRACIOSO, EL MAS SANGRIENTO Y EL MAS LARGO, ESPERO QUE NOS SIGAN DESDE DONDE ESTEN Y QUE DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS

ATTE: NAOKI ASAKURA. nn


	2. Chapter 2

**Naoki Space Anime Awards segunda parte**

Hola a todos de nuevo...pues...dspues de estos muuuuuy largos comerciales de como 3 meses, todavia seguimos con la presentacion de los premios Naoki, tenemos a unos invitados que nos presentaran al anime mas gracioso de todos, ellos son Len Tao y Horohoro de Shaman King, demosles un aplauso (muchos aplausos y entran len y horohoro saludandillo)

Len- hola a todos-

horo- si hola a todos-

len- esta noche nos complace anunciar los nominados para la siguiente categoria...-

horo- ay len pero que aburrido eres-

len- soy gente decente que e sdiferente-

horo- ay si tu picudo, muy dcenete, muy limpio pero bien aburrido-

len- (saca su cuchilla y pone ojos blancos) escucha hotohoto si no quieres morir sera mejor que cierres esa enorme boca que tienes-

horo- no quiero- dijo cruzando los brazos.

len- como que no quieres?????-

horo- que parte de no quiero no entendiste???

len- eres retrasado o que?

horo- pues tu pareces enanin pelo picudo y necio

len- nadie le dice a mi pelo necio-

horo- si seras menso, te lo estaba diciendo a ti-

len- como te atrevez??? (hace posesion de objetos en segundo grado y horo saca su snowboard y hace lo mismo)

hoto- muy bien lencito si quieres pelea la encontraste. y porque me pusieron hoto????-

ben- muy bien asi sera horohoro sonido de pavo y porque me pusieron ben? adonde oq ue???

naoki- ay perdon nn, se me paso, ustedes continuen ...hagan sus apuestas hagan sus apuestas cree que ganara len o horohoro????

len- NO PUEDE SER

horo. que???? y porque gritas...bueno...y pòrque lo dice scon letras mayusculas?

len- ya vi tu plan malvado

horo- eh???, de que hablas?

len- creiste que iba a caer en tu trampa no?, ja pues fallaste no lo haras

horo- mmm...no se de que hablas-

len- no te hagas estas celoso-

horo- celoso???, de que???, de tu estatura????, de tu pico en la cabeza????

len, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tu lo sabes tienes celos porque...porque...PORQUE SOY MAS POPULAR QUE TU y buscas venganza-

horo- chale, oye len...estuviste con yoh en la cabina???? o que???-

len- si y que?-

horo- no nada ahora se el porque de tu actitud, con eso de que yoh siempre esta feliz pues... ahi tomaron yoh verdad?-

len- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (empieza a correr en circulos)

horo- esto se esta poniendo raro.

bason- señorito, señorito esta usted bien?

len- por supuesto que si ryu-

horo- oh por dios Le dijo ryu...ESTA DROGADO!!!!!!-

ruy- ...

naoki- haber chicos ya comportense, o veran como los hago sufrir en el fic-

len - pero si tu ni nos pagas...es mas...creo que tampoco tines presupuesto para pagar este evento y nose de donde sacaste los premios naoki, se ven bastante caros-

horo- ahora que lo dices, es cierto, dime naoki si no tienes dinero para pagarnos entonce scomo le hace spara...naoki????

naoki se fue..jajjajjaja

len y horo- --UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

len-ay deveras, mejor sigamos con la presentacion.-

horo- si tienes razon-

len-pues la siguiente categoria es para el anime mas comico

hero-y los nominados son...

len-los get backers (aplausos) por el capitulo del hospital-

horo- shaman king (aplausos) por el capitulo donde nadamos y no llegabamos y que fausto casi se muere, jajajajajaja, que tiempos (dijo secandose una lagrima)

len-y por ultimo fullmetal alchemist por...por muchas escenas chistosas...emmm...aqui naoki no especifico nada-

horo- bueno como sea...y el ganador al premio naoki es...

horo y len- LOS GET BACKERS POR EL CAPITULO DEL HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!!- . 

Del publico se empiezan a parar los personajes de get backers, ban, gingi, natsumi, akabane, himiko, hev'n, katsuki, shido...

ban-muchas gracias por haber votado por nosotros, ese capitulo fue hecho especialmente para este dia y sabiamos que lo ganariamos-

gingi- si ademas nunca amenazamos con cortar la luz si no nos daban el premio- (ban le da un codazo)

ban- jejejejeje...-

himiko- solo quiero aclararles algo...todo lo que paso en ese capitulo con gingi...FUE UN MALENTENDIDO!!!!!!!!!

natsumi- ay pero claro ya habia olvidado lo bien que se la paso la señorita himiko con gingi (dijo riendo picaramente)

himiko- noooooooooo, no no no, no es asi, de verdad, fue un malentendido, ustedes llegaban en malos momentos -

hev'n- pues bueno almenos alguien se divirtio en ese capitulo...a mi ese doctor ni caso me hizo-

himiko- de que hablas???', no nos divertimos!!!!!-

katsuki- señotita himiko ya aceptalo-

himiko- TU CALLATE ENFERMERA!!!!!

katsuki- no me lo recuerde-

ban- pero shido tambien se divirtio-

shido-eh¿? a que te refieres pelo de puas

ban- yo lo vi con una enfermera-

shido- ...pero...pero...-

madoka-shido, como pudiste?

shido- nooo, madoka...no es lo que crees

madoka-(abraza a jubei) porque no me dijiste que te sentias mal?-

katsu y shido- OYE!!!!!!

madoka- eh???, tu no eres shido?

jubei- soy chido pero me llamo jubei quien eres tu'???

madoka- soy madoka y toco el violin-

shido agarra a madoka de una mano y se la lleva al igual que katsuki lo hace con jubei

ban- pues nuevamente les agradecemos-

gingi- no dejen de votar por nosotros-

hitomi- malentendido, malentendido!!!!! (se oia a lo lejos)

naoki- je bueno, ahora tenemos una presentacion especial, es una pequeña parodia de la pelicula de piratas del caribe 2 con actuaciones especiales, disfrutenla!

podemos ver el mar y a lo lejos esta un barco conocido como el piedra negra...

y ahora vemos a van (de la vision de escaflowme vestido de pirata)

pirata- y que rumbo tomamos capitan?-

van fanelrrow- mmmm...haber...hitomi...para donde?-

hitomi- ya voy ya voy- ( toma su pendiente y le indica una direccion) por alla

van fanelrrow- bien, todos, ya la oyeron...por alla...lo encontrare ...auqnue sea ultimo que haga lo encontrare!-llegan a una pequeña isla .

van fanelrrow- muy bien himiko...en donde debemos escavar?

hitomi- quien es himiko???

van fanelrrow- ay perdon, je, hitomi, donde debemos escavar?-

hitomi- mmmm...nose...- (dijo ella cruzada de brazos)

van fanelrrow- como que no sabes??', ni has hecho tu ritualcillo ese raro-

hitomi- bueno...si no me confundieran con una tal himiko talvez lo haria-

van fanelrrow- ay deveras, nadamas me confundi-

hitomi- de acuerdo...saca su pendiente... esta aqui dijo ella señalando la arena donde estaba parada-

van fanelrrow- bien, a un lado (abienta a hitomi)

hitomi- oye!!!!!

van fanelrrow- jijiji...sera mio...sera todo mio-

una voz- alto ahi!!!!

van fanellrrow- pero quien es???

allen turner- soy yo...alllen turner

hitomi- allen!!!!!!!!!! estas aqui!!!!!!

allen turner- si, despues de que van fanelrrow me mando con el holandes volador para saldar su cuenta-

hitomi- oh no puede ser!!!!

allen- pero aqui traigo la llave!

(dijo sacando una llave)

allen- miren!!!

hitomi- la llave debe tener forma de mickey mouse???

allen- oh disculpen esa no es-

(busca en su bolsillo y la saca)

allen-miren!!!

todos- ohhhhhhhh, la llave

van fanelrrow- y que esperas???- abrelo!!!

allen turner- lo abrire pero tendre que llevarme el valioso contenido para venderlo y comprarle una tumba a mi padre-

van fanelrrow- pues como quieras-

allen se agacha y mete la llave y en ese momento van fanelrrow lo apunta con la espada en el cuello.

hitomi- pero que haces van!!!!

van- debo pedirte que te apartes...( allen se para y van toma el cofre)

un momento!!!!! - se escucho una voz y era...y era...el comodoro amano!!!!!

hitomi- comodoro amano!!!!!

amano- asi es, he vuelto (decia mientras le apuntaba con la espada a van famelrrow) ahora, si no quieres morir fanelrrow debo pedirte que me des ese cofre-

van- no quiero!

allen saca su espada y la apunta hacia la garganta del comodoro amano.

hitomi- porfavor, no sean ridiculos, esto no se arregla peleando-

kagome- si ella tiene razon-

hitomi- es verdad la tengo y...oye...quien eres tu?-

kagome. ups...perdon...jejejejejejje (se va)

los tres sueltan sus espadas

hitomi- sera que esta vez me habran hecho caso???

van muerde a el comodoro amano y suelta el cofre en el aire y cae justo en medio de los tres y se abre y se puede ver al valioso e inigualable...

todos- ES EL PREMIO NAOKI!!!!!! (salian rayos de luz del premio y dejo a todos ciegos)

allen- oh no...quede ciego!!!

van- donde esta???, donde esta?

amano- estupido cofre-

hitomi- jua jua jua, yo si puedo verlo por mis poderes sobreNATURALES- (lo agarra y se va corriendo)

ya les vuelve la vista a todos

todos- eh????, donde esta?????

allen- y donde esta hitomi???

amano- oh no, seguramente la han secuestrado y se han llevado el premio naoki!!!!

van- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

allen- cielos...como aguantas tanto la respiracion?

van- no se...bien...si me disculpan, ahoramismo ire en busca del naoki, ESCAFLOWNE!!!!!!! (llega volando su guymelef) nos vemos, jajajajajaja-

allen- no es justo, el mio lo estan reparando-

amano- no hay problema yo estaba en atletismo y puedo correr muy rapido (se va corriendo)

allen- cielos...si que es rapido...y yo que hago??? ah ya se conozco a alguien que es muy rapido (saca su celular y llama) nesecito que vengas a ua isla y me lleves a un lugar...emm...no...aqui no hay chimeneas...si...si...aja...en 1 segundo???, ok aqui te espero (cuelga)

goku- bien vamonos!

allen- si, es en esa direccion- y goku se lo lleva volando

van ve a hitomi corriendo

van fanelrrow- hitomi?

hitomi- es mio, es mio, es todo mio (tose) gollum

despues llega amano- llegue!...hitomi?, tu lo robaste?

hitomi- is my precious

allen- cielos, no sabias que hablabas ingles-

goku- pero si es...es el premio naoki!!!!!!

todos ven a goku como diciendo "ni lo pinses"

goku- lo siento pero debo llevarme el premio naoki...lo hare aunque tenga que pelear 8se convierte en super sayayin)

inuyasha- nada de eso!!!!, ese premio me servira para convertirme en un monstruo-

edward- estas loco, con ese premio puedo recuperar mi cuerpo y el de mi hermano-

sakura- pero con ese premio podre atrapar la ultima carta clow-

yoh- noooo, porfavor deneme ese premio si no regreso con el ana me matara!!!! y no me dejara dormir adentro!!!-

ban- no, de ninguna manera, ese premio es nuestro trabajo, debemos devolverlo a su dueño-

todos- su dueño?????

de repente alguien llega

asi es, ese premio es mio- todos voltean a ver de quien se trata y es es

naoki- y se lo dare a alguno de ustedes en la presentacion de naoki space anime awards

de repente salen los larukus y empiezan a tocar una cancion (la de killing me) y todos empiezan a bailar.

naoki rapta a hyde y ya no se ve despues-

FIN

naoki- les gusto??????? (se oyen ronquidos)

naoki- EY, no se duerman!!!!...diablos...de acuerdo, ahora vamos con otra categoria presentada por los protagonistas de esta parodia, van fane, allen schezard y hitomi kanzaki, para el anime mas sangriento

hitomi- hola, muy buenas noches a todos.

van- esperamos que les haya gustado nuestra actuacion

allen- je, bien ahora les presentaremos a los nominados para el anime gore

hitomi- estoy teniendo una vision...(un ratillo despues) vi quien ganaba el premio!!!!

van y allen- no lo digas!!!!!!

hitomi- ay esta bien, no tenian que gritarlo-

van- ejem...y los nominados son...

allen- tsukihime

hitomi-elfen lied

van- y hellsing

allen- y el ganador del naoki es...

los tres- tsukihime-

llega un lobo y les quita el premio y se va

hitomi- sabia que esto pasaria-

van.que extraño-

allen- bueno...vamonos! ( s evan)

naoki- bien vamos a otros comerciales que quien sabe cuanto duraran, jejejejje, esque ya me dio flojera escribir, jajajajjajaja, nos vemos en la siguiente parte de naoki space anime awards, no dejen de poner comentarios...sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**NAOKI ASAKURA ANIME AWARDS PARTE 3 AL FIN!!!!!**

**HOLA!!!!!!! COMO ESTAN LECTORCILLOS DEL MAL?...YO SE QUE NO HABIA ESCRITO NADA...JEJE.,...ESQUE...YA VEN...LA FLOJERA Y ESO...ES CONTAGIOSA...JAJAJAJA, BUENO...AQUI LE STRAIGO LA TERCERA PARTE DE NAOKI ASAKURA ANIME AWARDS...ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN!.**

NAOKI- Bueno, despues de otros muy largos comerciales, je...seguimos con la presentacion de los premios anime awards y para la siguiente categoria, que es el anime mas largo, aqui estan nuestros presentadores que son de un anime practicamente nuevo, aplaudan a loki ragnarok y a mayura!!!!!! de mithycal detective stleuth loki ragnarok.

loki- hol,a a todos... me llamo loki y soy un detective-

mayura- loki sabe resolver misterios...y son de terror- decia emocionada

loki- emmm...seeeeee... como digas mayura-

mayura- emmmm...loki...que hacemos aqui????-

loki- como que que hacemos aqui????-

matura- esque...yo solo te segui-

loki- --U

mayura- asi que vamos a presentar un premio eh?-

loki- ...este...bueno...estos son los nominados para el anime mas largo de todos los animes-

mayura- estamos nominados????-

loki- mayura...nosotros solo tenemos 26 capitulos

mayura- son muchos????

loki- emmm... no precisamente-

mayura- oh

loki- primero tenemos a nuestro primer nominado DRAGON BALL, Z Y GT

aplausos...muchos aplusos

mayura- tambien esta naruto!

muchos aplausos (sasuke te amo!!!!)

loki- y por ultimo the prince of tennis-

mas aplausos (ahhhhh ryomaaaa!!!!!!!!!! firmame una bola!!!!!!!!! (eso se oyo raro))

mayura- y el ganador del premio naoki es...

loki y mayura- DRAGON BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

se oyen muchos aplusos, goku vuela de su asiento y llega junto con trunks (aahhhhh trunks estas guapisimo!!!!) con vegeta (vegeta!!! tus entradas parecen las de mickey mouse)

vegeta- quien dijo eso???

y tambien gohan

goku- cielos...pues nose como agradecerles que hayan votado por este anime

vegeta- a un lado kakaroto- lo empuja y se adueña del microfono

vegeta- sabia que ibamos a ganar ninguno de ustedes ha durado tanto al aire como nosotros, ja era obvio que no tenian chance de competir contra nosotros tan populares que somos, tenemos mas de 10 años al aire...y seguimos igual JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, son una escoria sabandijas inutiles, no sirven ni para ir por las tortillas (eso que?)

trunks- papa??? estas bien?? te tomaste tus pastillas contra el alz heimer?

vegeta- y tu quien eres????

trunks- soy yo trunks tu hijo

vegeta- ...

gohan- emm...yo creo que mejor te lo llevas trunks

vegeta- sobre mi cadaver kakaroto

gohan- emmmm...señor vegeta...mi papa esta alla- dijo señalando detras de el

vegeta voltea a verlo

vegeta- conque ahi estabas sabandija

goku- no me he ido vegeta

vegeta- como que no????

goku- ejeje no

vegeta- si te fuiste...con los nomos al final de arcoiris

goku- ah si es cierto, ya me acorde

trunks y gohan- --U

GOHAN- SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS PRONTO

trunks- seee...haber...emmmmmmm papa!!!!! mira!!! - dijo señalando por detras de escenario

vegeta- que???

trunks- pues...emm... este

gohan- el duende verde!!!!!!-

vegeta y goku- donde?????

gohan- por alla... y corran porque tambien habia un pequeño pony

goku- un pequeño pony???- dijo algo serio

trunks- s elo habra creido???

goku- haberlo dicho antes!!!!!!!!!, regresa pequeño ponnny!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y se fueron

naoki- bueno...eso fue extraño...jeje...bueno ahora tenemos a los presentadores de LA MEJOR PAREJA!!!!!!!!!!!, con ustedes tenemos a un monje pervertido y una chica ejemplar...una pareja extraña...pero al fin un apareja, denle un aplauso a miroku y a sango de inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

muchos aplausos

miroku- oh pero que veo...- dijo viendo al publico

sango- que?

miroku- cuantas chicas bonitas...- un golpe se sango en su cabeza

sango- monje pervertido

miroku- ya sanguito era una bromita...si yo nadamas tengo ojos para ti- decia suplicante

sango- ya callese y hay que presentar a los nominados de una buena vez

miroku- pero no estas enojada verdad???

sango- los primeros nominados son...YOH Y ANA DE SHAMAN KING!!!!!!!!!!

miroku- son pareja?????????

sango- no sea grosero...si estan nominados obvio que lo son

miroku- ah...pue sbueno...los segundos nominados son...edward y winry de fullmetal alchemist!!!!!!!!!!

ed- que??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

winry- eh??? hay otra winry en la serie????

sango- y los ultimos nominados son...gingi y himiko DE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gingi- oh...que bien!!!!

himiko- QUE?????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO NISIQUIERA SOMOS PAREJA!!!!!!!!

gingi- ah no¿???

natsumi- ah miralos que lindos hasta nominados estan

hev'n- si...a que ganan ellos

himiko- CALLENSE VIEJAS ARPIAS

sango- y los ganadores son...

miroku y sango- GINGI Y HIMIKO DE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

himiko- ...ºº U

GINGI- OH...GANAMOS!!!!!!

GINGI LLEVA ARRASTRANDO AUNA HIMIKO COMO PIEDRA

sango- muchas felicidades, hacen una linda pareja

en el publico

ana- y porque no ganamos nosotros????

yoh- no vez ana?? es obvio ellos hacen una estupenda pareja-

ana- que insinuas insecto?

yoh- eh??? n-nada jejejejeje no te enojes anita

gingi- muchas gracias por votar por nosotros

himiko lo avienta y agarra el microfono

himokop- escuchen...lo dire d enuevo...TOOOOOODOOOOO FUUUUEEEEEE UUUUNNNNN MAAAAAAL ENTEEEENDIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOOO GINGI Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA OK?????NO LO SOMOS...METANSELO EN LA CABEZA- dijo desesperada

miroku- ah...la negacion es el primer paso

sango- oh es tan linda!!

gingi- es aes mi himiko

himiko- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naoki- ejejejejeej bueno vayamos a la siguiente categoria, LA MEJOR MUSICA!!!!!!!!! y para ellos estan...ichigo y rukia de bleach!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aplausos

rukia- ah...conque esto e suna entrega de premios

ichigo- see...

rukia- y ahora que hacemos???

ichigo- como quieres que sepa??

rukia- pues tu eres el humano

ichigo- si pero nunca he presentado un premio

naoki- ash...nadamas presentenlo y ya!!!

rukia- emm...bueno...nosotros vamos a presentar a los nominados del anime con la mejor musica

ichigo- el primer nominado es naruto, por canciones como fighting dreamers, re-member, haruka kanata, viva rock y otras.

rukia- el segundo nominado es fullmetal alchemist por canciones como melissa, kesenai tsumi, rewrite, entre otras

ichigo- y el ultimo nominado es nadama sy nadamenos que bleach, osea nosotros, por canciones como asterisk, houki boshi, arigato entre otras

rukia- y el ganador de la mejor musica es...

rukia e ichigo- NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

muchos aplausos

pasan naruto, sakura y sasuke y ya en el escenario aparece kakashi en un abomba de humo

naruto- kakshi-sensei, ya deja de fumar...o deja de comer frijoles

sakura- naruto no baka...es una tecnica

sasuke- tenias que ser usuratoncachi

naruto- callate tu sasuke-teme

kaskashi- ya callense los dos...mejor agradezcan por el premio

naruto- hai...yo quiero agradecer pues a...a...m...m...mmmmm...a ichiraku por hacer el ramen tan delicioso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

se oye un grillo

sakura- ...bueno... yo e ino-buta-chan cantamos la cancion de harmonia...es el segundo ending...gracias a todos ustedes que votaron por la musica de nuestro anime

sasuke- aa...

kakashi- bien chicos apurense que tenemos una mision

naruto- que??? una mision???

sakura- tu dijiste que no iba ahaber misiones hoy kakashi-sensei

kakashi- pues si...son ordenes de tsunade-sama

naruto- malvada tsunade

kakashi- bien los veo en konoha- desaparece

sakura- ...y nosotros que bolamos o que???

naruto- ay sakura-chan...no sabia que tenias faltas de ortografia...mira que escribir volamos con "b"

sakura- yo no fui----fue la autora---- que no vez que es de noche??

naruto- y que??? esta ciega???

sakura- emmm, no creo

sasuke- ne...sakura...sera mejor irnos ya

sakura- hai sasuke-kun

se van

naruto- y yo que'??? estoy pintado o que???

naoki- ya largate naruto que no vez que sigue la otra presentacion

naruto- ash...vieja arguendera

naoki- siguele y en el fic hago que te enamores de sasuke

naruto- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

naoki- jia jia jia...eso siempre da resultado

naruto- bueno solo quiero que sepan que me llamo naruto tengo 15 años...y todavia soy genin...pero prometo que me voy a convertir en hokage algun dia

naoki- eso si sasuke no te mata primero

naruto- dijiste algo???-

naoki- ejejejeje no no nada...ya vete

naruto- pero volvere

naoki-seeeeeeee...ya vete

se va

naoki- y ahora el mejor beso...y para eso...nuestros presentadores son... daisuke y rika de DNAngel!!!!!!!!!

daisuke- hola a todos

rika- hola hola...

daisuke- pues bien...nos teca presentar a los nominados sel mejor beso anime

en el publico

manta- que se besen!!!!!! dense un beso!!!

horohoro- siii...dense un beso!!!!!!!!

daisuke se pone rojo

rika- tu que dices daisuke???

daisuke- bueno yo...etto

rika- vamos...un besito...- dijo ella animandolo

daisuke- esta bien

rika se acerca a el y daisuke siente como tooooooooooooodos los miran, el solo cierra los ojos y siente que rika lobesa

horohoro, len, manta, yoh, hao, yoh, ban, gingi, (y mas) - UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

daisuke estaba totalmente rojo

rika- bueno, ahora si vamos apresentar a los nominados al mejor beso

daisuke- los primeros nominados son serena y darien de sailor moon

rika- los segundoa nominados son inuyasha y kagone d einuyasha

daisuke - y los ultimos nominados son kenshin y kaoru en la pelicula

rika- y los ganadores del naoki son:

daisuke y rika- serena y darien de sailor moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

muchos aplausos

sube seren ay darien, serena va vestida como sailor moon y darien va como toxido mask

daisuke- quienes son ustedes???

sarena- yo soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre d ela luna-

daisuke- porque???? no hice nada malo- dijo un poco asustadito al ver las poses raras d ela chica

rika- y tu que???? eres el zorro??????

naruto- ey! cuidado con lo que dices

darien- soy toxido mask bella dama

rika- eh???

daisuke- y donde estan serena y darien???

serena- ella esta en su casa...porque obviamente yo no soy ella, nadie podria saber mi identidad secreta jia jia jia jia

darien- si...nosotros...los no serena y darien les llevaremos a ellos el premio naoki

rika- em...bueno- le da el premio

serena- y recuerden...no hagan ninguna fechoria porque yo sailor moon aparecere para acabar con la maldad y con los malos y malas y chiquillo y chiquillas

rika- --U

daisuke --U

darien- ya vamonos...espera - saca una grabadora d eun lugar misterioso y pone musiquita esa de toxido mask que siempore se ote tintintintintintitntintitnitntin...bueno...obvio que asi no se sabe nadamasa dice tintitntintin, jeje...bueno ustede sme entienden...y se van de alli

naoki- emm...bueno...ahi tuvieron una extraña aparicion de dos completos extraños...mm...donde estara serena y darien?¿????? acaso esos extraños los conocen?????

hasta aqui termino este capitulo...ya tengo sueño...despues veremos los premios al mejor villano, villana, al mas guapo y la mas guapa...no se los pierdan...ademas...una pequeña parodia de la pelicula spider man 3 con los chicos de naruto...no se lo pierdan estara genial!!!!!


End file.
